cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Molon Labe
Molon Labe is a small alliance, by design. We're a fairly tight-knit group of like minded individuals, who wish to play the game without the general drama associated with other alliances or the CyberNations forums. We have no desire to be the largest alliance, or even one of the largest. We gather under the common interest in firearms, and our rights guaranteed under the constitution. Most of our members see the game as merely a foil for our greater friendship and camaraderie. Charter The Confederation of Nations of Molon Labe It is hereby known to all that “The Confederated Nations of Molon Labe” (further known as simply “Molon Labe”) is a union of sovereign nations bound together by common agreement to this charter, on October 20, 2006. Preamble Molon Labe is dedicated to the peaceful development of it’s member nations, and the preservation of those nations. We ask only to be left alone to build, and enjoy the prosperity of our nations, only assembling for the common good, and common defense. Articles of Union Article I While we hold free speech very dearly, no nation shall represent Molon Labe as an official representative without consent from the membership or Congress. Member Nations are free to speak their minds on any topic, as long as they represent that their views are just that, their views, and do not necessarily reflect those of the alliance as a whole. Article II Any nation shall have the right to resign from Molon Labe in peace. If a member nation wishes to leave, they may do so without fear of reprisal, if no crime has been committed against the alliance, or it’s membership. It is asked that if a nation has received aid from members of Molon Labe in the 14 days prior to their resignation, that they repay this aid prior to their departure. Failure to do so will guarantee that they will be rejected membership if they should decide to return. Article III To coordinate both defensive, an offensive wars, each nation is required to sign up for their specific “brigade”. These brigades shall be for the organization of our fighting strength. Each brigade shall have two types of membership, active duty, and reserve. Reserve nations may be asked to fight, but will be relied upon for primarily economic aid. Active duty nations will be called upon to fight in defensive actions. Congress may declare a state of emergency, and draft nations to fight in defense of the alliance, or in defense of an alliance member. Should any nation be subject to a draft, the duration of service shall not exceed 20 days of continuous service. Article IV There shall be numerous levels of both forum, and alliance membership. These shall be as follows. “Forum Member”, that shall be allowed to post in the lowest levels of the forum, and will NOT be considered members of the alliance. They may not represent themselves as members of Molon Labe. “Alliance Members” are those that have been accepted as members, and will have access to the mid-levels of the forum. These members may not vote in any election or referendum, but are entitled to advice, aid, and defense. “Distinguished Members” are those that have been “Alliance Members” for a period of 21 days, and have contributed to the alliance by their presence or actions. All applicants must also take, and achieve a passing grade in the lowest class offered in our War College. “Distinguished Members” will have access to all areas of the alliance forum, but shall only have “read-only” access to the government forums. “Government Members” will have access to all levels of the forum, including read-only access to the “Staff” forum. “Staff” and “Administrator” levels will be “Distinguished Members” or higher, and will only discuss matters relating to the operation of the alliance forum in the “Staff Forum”. Government Member oversight of this area is to ensure that there are no secret rooms. Congress may accelerate membership advancement at their discretion. There will be a "War Room", where impending war, and immediate threats to the alliance will be discussed. All government members, division commanders and executive officers will be masked for access. Due to Operational Security concerns, no general classes of membership will be masked for access to this area. There will be a "Watcher". This position within the alliance will be responsible for examining all areas of the alliance forum. They will be selected by congress, and cannot be replaced unless they resign, they leave the alliance, or they leave the game. They must be a Distinguished Member in good standing for more than 90 days, and cannot hold public office while in the Watcher position. They will not be able to comment in areas other than those normally allowed to Distinguished Members, but will be responsible for ensuring that nothing but direct threats, and considerations of imminent war will be discussed in the war room, and only forum maintenance issues in the Staff areas. If anything else is discussed, they will be responsible for advising the other Distinguished Members, and making appropriate tribunal referrals. They will be sworn to secrecy on all items they may view, with expulsion and ZI being available should they violate their oath. They shall also be sworn to uphold the charter, and to ensure that the closed area isn't used for anything other than direct, imminent threats. All legislative talks, and anything not directly related to an outside threat, or a spy discovered within ML, will be reported to the Distinguished Members. There will be one Watcher selected for every 50 nations. New member nations MUST be accepted as “Alliance Members” prior to claiming membership in-game. Violation of this rule may result in non-acceptance as members. NEW MEMBER APPLICANTS shall be required to post in the format given in the welcome center, and state any pending encumbrances. Article V All government shall be completely transparent. There shall be no secrets kept from the membership, as all Distinguished Members may see all that their members of government discuss. Article VI Member nations shall receive permission from the Minister of War and Defense before attacking unaligned nations, and a majority vote of Congress before attacking a nation claiming membership in a recognized alliance. This in no way limits a member nation from self-defense, but members should attempt to exhaust all diplomatic avenues prior to launching counter attacks. Amended by vote of Congress on 11/25/06. Article VII Enemies of the alliance shall be kept in a list, and shall be considered targets of opportunity. These nations shall be put on the list by a simple majority vote of Congress. Member nations may attack those on the list at will. Article VIII VIII. The government of Molon Labe shall consist of the following: Congress shall be made up of five members, and shall be elected on the first of every other month, starting with November 1st, 2006. These members may also hold other government office. Other government positions are as follows. The Foreign Minister shall be in charge of all ambassadors and embassies, and shall report directly to Congress, and the membership. The Minister of Trade and Finance, shall organize all major aid packages, and shall answer directly to Congress and the membership. The Public Information Officer shall be tasked with recruitment, and making all public statements on the CN forums, and shall make any and all official public statements regarding Molon Labe. The Minister of War and Defense shall report directly to Congress, and shall coordinate defensive efforts of the alliance, give military advice to the membership, and shall have the power to appoint military officers. The membership of Molon Labe recognizes that it's leadership may be called away from the alliance due to concerns in real life, which must take precedence to their duties here. To ensure a functioning government in their absence, any elected member of government may appoint a Distinguished Member or higher to act in their absence. To act in an official capacity, the elected official must create a thread in the General Alliance Discussion forum, stating that they will be unavailable, and that they've appointed someone to act in their place. The temporary government member must be named, and pledge to be available at least daily, while the elected member of government is gone. Failure to adhere to this procedure will nullify any appointment made. In no instance may any appointee serve more than 14 consecutive days, without being confirmed by Congress. If confirmed by Congress, they may serve the remainder of the elected official's term, until the next regularly scheduled elections. Amended by unanimous vote of Congress on 10/03/07. Article IX This charter shall be subject to review and revision, based upon membership desires. It shall require a vote of Congress, and will require at least 80% in favor of the amendment. Article X Members will maintain the right to speak freely here, and govern their own nations. However, cowardice in the face of the enemy, or failing to report for the common defense when drafted, shall be grounds for expulsion. Acting in any manner that would harm the alliance shall be grounds for demotion of at least one member “level”. Members of government found to be in violation of the charter shall be removed from their position, and ineligible to run for public office for a period of 60 days. Amended by vote of Congress on 11/25/06. Article XI Violations of this charter will be reviewed by a tribunal, selected by Congress. The meetings of this tribunal shall be public, in a special forum for all Distinguished members or higher to view. The member accused will be given a chance to present evidence, or submit testimony in their defense. If a member of government is accused, they will be temporarily suspended from their government position. Any member may petition congress to accuse a member of violation of this charter, or any three members may directly accuse another member, and refer them directly to the tribunal. Individual members may not refer more than one other member per month to the tribunal. The tribunal shall take no longer than absolutely necessary to decide the matter at hand, in no case taking longer than 7 calendar days from the date of referral. If the matter cannot be decided within 7 calendar days, the accused has lost their right to a speedy trial, and will be presumed innocent of any and all charges. Matters decided by the tribunal shall be open for appeal, and will be decided by congress. However, overturning the decision of the tribunal, shall require a unanimous decision by the members of Congress. Article XII The official team color of Molon Labe shall be black. New member nations under 500 strength shall be required to change to black team to be considered for membership, those over 500 may remain another color to maintain their trade status, but are encouraged to change to black team. Amended by unanimous vote of Congress on 10/21/06. Diplomacy Treaties category:Alliances category:Black team alliances category:Molon Labe